I Will Wait For You
by Elmina D'Auvergene
Summary: A man in his untimely death will choose one woman's salvation. To pull her out of the darkness, He will have to do the same to himself. To save his world, their world, And both of their lives. Can one Knight change his destiny before it's too late?
1. Vivid Nightmares

**Vivid Nightmares - Chapter One  
**

**I disclaim any characters from Final Fantasy and yeah. We all know this line. **

**Blah Blah Blah… I don't own any of the copyright as such either.**

* * *

It all started vividly, the smile she gave me, the way she looked at me.

I felt like I was a in a dream, hoping to escape the cruel fate of what was to become of me once I opened my eyes. I just wanted to stay in this world, a little longer. I just wanted a world where her and i could be together without any obligations, just the simple words that we shared in our younger years. That's when reality slapped me in the face. Only, the reality was very wet. Very cold. I heard a man's voice shouting at me, and I stumbled out of my vivid nightmare.

"Wake up, you stupid idiot!" The blue eyes opened hastily, and he was covered in a shower of cold water. "When I say wake up, wake up!" The blue eyed man looked around, before stammering something unnoticeable. "… Where… am I" I said slowly, opening my eyes and turning to the person whom had ungraciously dumped a bucket of very cold water in my face. I growled at him, smirking at the fact that he was game enough to do it. The older man straightened his belt up, and then sighed. "You're in prison, young one, And I say, that you've been given very good punishment!" He laughed in glee, kicking a food tray in front of me. "Yours, Eat." The two words came from his mouth and then the guard slammed the door, laughing unmercifully. I shivered at the thought of what made him so happy.

I looked up and sighed at the food he had been given. I could have eaten as much as I wanted, but didn't even touch the tray. I had heard the phrase, "The glass may be half empty, half full." But in this case, it would be poisoned, no matter on what current situation i was in. I sniffed at the food and sighed. Maybe it would better if I ate something. After all, I hadn't eaten in days, and I was starting to look fatigued, and nearly as pale as death itself. I grabbed the tray and scooped up some… thing that looked like you couldn't eat it. As I put it in my mouth, and had no taste, Just… nothing. The closest thing I could compare it to was paper.

After I finished eating, I felt worse off then I was about ten minutes ago. I was wet, shivering from the coldness of the air, and starting to hate this confined prison cell that life had put me in. The only I could see was a window from the outside. The blue skies, the sun shining in my face, I closed my eyes again; dreamily thinking of the warmth it gave. The past memories filled me up again. She was always smiling, keeping me in her world. Chasing her in the sunflowers, until I caught her after running so long, she smiled up at me and giggled. Winhill was hers, and in time, I would understand why. The happy days I spent, by her side, and one thing she gave me the day he left. I pulled out of my shirt and held it in my hand. I hadn't taken it off since I left her on that train station. Such a silly little toy, but i prized such a possession to me and her. My parents had made him move, but a promise I made her bonded these us two forever. The necklace, with its simple and cross shape, with a ruby gem in the middle, her most prized possession. She had given it to him on the night before she left. As her little hand clasped in mine, I felt her sadness. Her eyes, pleading, only hoping that I wouldn't go looked into mine. That's when I said to her.

"Wait for me."

She only nodded and the train whistle started. I was going to Deling, starting a new life in city. She still held my hand as the train slowly started to pick up speed. After two seconds, her hand left mine. She said something to me, but I couldn't hear her little words. She had tears running down her cheeks, and her mother and her brother held her. Her brother and I didn't get along, only because we shared one common fault. I wanted to protect her, and he did too. His mother waved to me and smiled. She turned around and ran off.

I had hurt her that day. But if I had one choice, it would have been to stay by her side forever. I would have been able to keep the promise I made to her long ago... I felt edgy, as if something was pulling me to dream about her. As I closed my eyes and fell asleep, I had some kind of sad nightmare.

* * *

A young girl, was running through a sunflower field, as she turned around, her hair swirled around her. The petals flew above her, and she waved at me. I waved back, trying to run after her. Somehow, I knew something was wrong as soon as I got closer to her. An older version of her stood before me, only with huge black angel wings. She smiled sorrowfully, and I made a feeble attempt to pull her out of the darkness, by reaching out to her. She shook her head, and her world disappeared into darkness...

Blue eyes jerked opened as the nightmare frightened him. He felt the heat of sweat trickle down his neck and then he heard some sounds from out of his cell door. A click and noise as the cell door was opened. Two guards came into the room along with a enemy he hated. That oh so perfect everything about him. A hero to fault. His ultimate rival to everything he had done in life.

And him, a useless pawn to be used and then disposed of whenever they felt like it.

"Squall Leonhart…"

Squall gave me one glace, with red hot anger in his eyes.

"Seifer Almasy."

* * *

**Author's note: This is my first actual chapter over 1000 words!**

**I would really like it if you would R & R.**

**It would help me a lot.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Much love for you all…**


	2. Insanely Dreaming

**Chapter Two – Insanely Dreaming**

Blue eyes looked into clear ones and they locked into each other's gaze for a little while longer. Squall said something about leaving me alone to "deal with him", and I was prepared for it. The fact he had killed my dream, taken my girlfriend, made his world oh so perfect. And here I was, sitting and dreaming of the life I used to have before all this happened. Even though, I had never thought about her since I left on that day in Winhill. It never thought of it to bother me like that. I didn't even know where or what happened to her. I wondered quietly, if I would by her side, still making her smile. Squall looked at me and sighed. He looked away, trying to avert his gaze. Everyone else in this prison had done that. Heck, the world did to me. I became a knight to an evil sorceress, and thus I was painted a bad guy. His trademark come up, putting the damn hand up of his on is forehead. I hated that.

"…Sefier, Please explain…" I cut him off quickly. "Don't give me that, you don't know what its like, so don't ask me nothing, because I'd rather stay in here… it's quite nice, idiot…" I said, in a very agitated voice. Would he feel the same way, being cooped up in here for months on end? My eyes looked into Squall's face and I saw a glint of pity in his eyes. I didn't need his sympathy, Hell; I didn't need any of them. I wanted to protect something that was important to me. So that's why… I became a knight? I guess Squall wouldn't believe that anyway. He had different reasons for being with the "Angel", or as everyone now called her. Squall knelt down beside me and shook his head. "…I have come here to take you your execution… For the crimes you committed against most of the governments in this world..." I rolled my eyes and spat at the ground. "Then hurry up already… I was getting sick of being treated like royalty in this place…" I looked away again, and closed my eyes.

A girl with long black hair, turning at me and giving me everything I wanted. It seemed to perfect. Just to have everything at my fingertips and I let Squall destroy that woman. I let all of them, destroy my dream, my life that I had wanted to live in. I felt angry and wanted revenge on them. Even if it cost me my life, I'd take one of hem down with me. A jerk back into reality hit me as my chains were jerked away from the wall. Squall was standing beside the two guards, watching every move they made. I closed my eyes again, angrily wanting to wish that I had never come out of my _dream_ world.

I never wanted to wonder what they would do to me after I came back from that sorceress's castle. I didn't know what I did, or what I was doing. I thought I was doing the right thing, I wanted anything to be by her side. My life felt meaningless, because no one had ever wanted me. After it was all over. I felt like I had very long sleep, but after I awoke, I was always coming back for more of this solitude, just like a little child. I believed in my dream for as long as I could. I felt trapped, but happy that I was living… for her. We didn't spend much together, only because she was wanting to rule the world with time and space. I wanted to change that horrible past I had to endure. I gasped silently as they took me into a room where there were a lot of media, news people and such.

As they took me into a room, I looked up and saw them. All of them were there. The people who hated me so much because i had killed someone they cared about. The ministers and Squall's… comrades. I couldn't look at her. I had spent so many years believing that she had needed me. Now she had _him._ Then I looked to my left and found a sealed room. They were going to gas me to death. I laughed at the ironic things that had happened to me in these past months. They all looked at me again, with a feared expression. I shook my head and just laughed. My mind was telling me to go crazy. Just go crazy enough to just kill myself then and there in front of them all. They threw me down into the chair and a just sat there, half dead anyway. I looked like hell, and I pretty sure I smelt like it as well. Squall looked at me before signalling at the guards to leave me. Squall grabbed my face and I was forced to look into his eyes. "I pity you so, even more than I did in Garden. Look where your _dream _ended Sefier…" I shook my head hard and struggled out of his grasp. I closed my eyes again as I heard him leave. The door sealed tightly with a slam, and I felt ready for death's door to come knocking, I was just inviting for it come and take me in.

The mist felt heavy, that's when I really opened my eyes and saw her again. She was reaching out to me, trying to save me. I was running to her, trying to save her. She wanted to help me live; I wanted to do the same. I muttered something to her, asking her to run away. I watched as she was sucked into complete darkness and she screamed my name. I felt my soul shudder as I started to scream back. Red lights had come on, and something was happening outside. Someone was screaming, someone was yelling. Squall was trying to open the door. Why was that, I wondered quickly. Then I saw her standing on the other side. Absolute chaos and she looked like she loved every minute of it., A bright light and then I saw her again, standing there in amongst the mist. The long black hair, the angel wings, my saviour. She reached out to me and smiled insanely at me.

"You're coming back with me… My knight."

I closed my eyes as soon as she touched me, A gush of blood went across a window, and that's went everything went black. My mind saw her. I bowed down and smiled insanely.

"Ultimecia."


End file.
